1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a network device management system, a network device management device, and a network device management program.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-027285 discloses a system wherein a computer on a network manages and displays information about various network devices including network-ready printers.
In the office environment, recently, a wireless network environment has become common as well as a wired network environment. Further, printers which are wirelessly connected to networks (hereinafter, referred to as wireless printers) are on the market. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-264431 discloses a system wherein a terminal device manages and displays information about wireless printers.